


Baby Love

by bullshitily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitily/pseuds/bullshitily
Summary: Гарри просто моргает в течение нескольких минут, смотря на нервно ожидающего Найла.
— Ты... беременный?
Найл прикусывает нижнюю губу и кивает. 
— Да.
— О мой Бог.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499189) by [juuliiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuliiee/pseuds/juuliiee). 



Гарри просто моргает в течение нескольких минут, смотря на нервно ожидающего Найла.

— Ты... беременный?

Найл прикусывает нижнюю губу и кивает. 

— Да.

— О мой Бог.

ххх

Прошло семь часов, а Гарри все еще в некотором шоке и просто сидит на полу их с Найлом комнаты с широко распахнутыми глазами и слегка приоткрытым ртом. Найл мельтешит рядом с ним, ожидая ответа, _любого_ ответа. Им нужно поговорить об этом, они должны выяснить, что собираются делать дальше.

Гарри громко вздыхает, и Найл смотрит на него с надеждой.

— О мой Бог, — говорит Гарри и продолжает молчать в течение еще семи часов.

ххх

Найл проснулся от того, что кто-то мягко подталкивал его руку. Он открывает глаза и понимает, что глядит прямо на сияющее лицо Гарри, которое не может быть таким в это время ночи.

— Мы ждем ребенка! — говорит он и улыбается, — это удивительно, не могу поверить.

Найл тянет Гарри и садится рядом с ним.

— Ты наконец отошёл от шока?

— Да, — Гарри сияет, — я имею в виду, я не очень понимаю, как это произошло. Мы парни, у нас члены, и, кроме того, мы всегда предохранялись, разве мы можем, но... это все еще довольно удивительно. 

Найл приподнимает голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать Гарри в губы.

— Это реально... папочка.

Они оба начинают смеяться, Гарри обнимает Найла, и они засыпают.

ххх

— Мы должны рассказать ребятам? — спрашивает Найл у Гарри несколько недель спустя. Они смотрят книгу с детскими именами, которую только что купили. Они понимают, что это, наверно, немного рано: начать думать об имени для ребенка, ведь они даже ничего не знают насчет пола, но они просто не могли ничего с собой поделать, когда проходили мимо книжного магазина. Найл надеется, никто не узнал их там.

Гарри смотрит вверх, изучая имя Пифагора (Найл делает мысленную заметку: не забыть поговорить с ним об этом позже), и хмурится:

— Хммм... Разве это не слишком рано? Мы еще даже не сказали родителям. 

— Я знаю, просто... мы живем с ними, они узнают в ближайшее время, ты знаешь, какой Луи любопытный ублюдок. Он найдет вещи... как эта книга, — он поднимает книгу вверх и тычет в лицо Гарри.

Гарри вздыхает.

— Я знаю, что ты прав. Но это так прекрасно, что только мы знаем об этом. Это просто тайна между тобой и мной. Мне вроде как нравится это.

Найл не смог сдержать улыбки от того, какой Гарри сентиментальный. 

— Ооооуу, Хазза... ладно, подождем еще.

Улыбки Гарри в благодарность достаточно.

ххх

— КТО БЕРЕМЕННЫЙ?

Громкий голос Луи эхом разнесся по всему дому. Гарри смотрит вверх на Найла, пока тот перебирает его волосы, его глаза широко распахнуты.

— Эм... ох.

— Я же тебе говорил.

Гарри выглядит немного неловко, а Найл чувствует себя так правильно. 

Они оба практически слетают вниз по лестнице, Лиам следует за ними, и спешат на звук громкого голоса, в кухню, где находят Луи и Зейна, стоящих у холодильника. Зейн держит книгу с детскими именами, а Луи список с делами для беременных, который, к сожалению, они, должно быть, оставили здесь прошлой ночью. Они оба выглядят так, будто только что увидели призрака, и выражения их лиц убийственно смешные.

— Лучше, чтобы это не было твоим, Лиам...— говорит Луи и обвиняюще тычет пальцем на Лиама, который яростно качает головой, стоя позади Найла. 

— Нет...

— О боже, если это Шер, я умру! — стонет Зейн и опускается на стул, держась за голову руками, может быть, для того, чтобы раздавить ее.

Это имеет смысл, ведь он тот, кто больше всего должен беспокоиться, так как только у него реальная девушка с маткой и все такое, а у остальных. Парни. Это так странно, думает Найл не в первый раз.

— Зейн, расслабься, это не Шер. Это мое.

Гарри улыбается и встает, обнимая Найла.

— Мы беременны, — говорит он, звуча очень гордо.

Они чувствуют, что все взгляды направлены на них, и, как ни странно, они все молчат, даже Луи. Зейн в основном глядит на них, как на идиотов, и вы почти можете видеть путаницу в голове Лиама, и то, как он смотрит на Найла, почти осуждающе.

— Простите, что?

Луи вдруг громко смеется и бросается обнять Гарри. — Поздравляю, Стайлс!

ххх

Парни отошли от шока довольно быстро, быстрее, чем это случилось с Гарри, и прошло не много времени, как Лиам и Луи стали трогать живот Найла, хотя там вряд ли есть что-нибудь, что можно увидеть. Зейн, конечно, слишком крутой для такого девчачьего поведения, но у него есть Шер, которая пришла и сделала это вместо него. И все они слышат, как он просит рассказать, что она чувствует, когда думает, что никто не слышит.

ххх

Девочка. У них будет дочь.

Ох, как кто-то может ожидать от них, что они знают, что делать с девочкой?

— Не волнуйтесь, — говорит Луи, когда они говорят о своих проблемах с другими мальчиками, — я научу ее моде и тому, что не нужно делать на свиданиях. А Лиам может научить ее быть... Эмоциональной и капризной.

Лиам хмурится и бормочет "да, скажи им, что ты действительно чувствуешь" в направлении Луи.

— Оуу, детка, не злись, ты же знаешь, что это правда.

Да, может, Лиам знает это, но все они также знают, что он, разумеется, окажет Луи холодный прием, пока Луи будет ломаеться и извиняеться так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. 

— Эм, я тоже здесь... — говорит Зейн, не довольный тем, что ему не уделяют внимания.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Луи, смотря в ту сторону, где теперь дуется Лиам, — Зейн, я думаю, сможет, если она лесбиянка, научить ее, как бросать девушек.

— Хэй!

Луи повернулся к Гарри и Найлу и наклоняется к ним, чтобы как бы прошептать, но он шепчет для всех:

— Если она не лесбиянка, я бы держал ее по дальше от Зейна, вы знаете, какой он... — и подмигивает.

— Заткнись, Луи, — говорит кто-то из парней, неважно, кто это, потому что в этот момент это мог быть любой из них.

ххх

Прошло два дня и сегодня Лиам, наконец, простил Луи, и так как комната Гарри и Найла находится рядом с комнатой Луи, они вполне ясно могут услышать, как они наверстывают упущенное время. Для всех Лиам застенчив, но он очень громкий. Луи весьма горд этим. Иногда , из-за того, что Луи любил открыто говорить об их сексуальной жизни, и Лиам стеснялся показать свою привязанность на публике, Найл ошибочно думал, что, может, их отношения - это сугубо секс, но потом он поймал момент, когда они думали что никто их не видит, и было видно, как отчаянно они влюблены (и всегда были). Найл знает, что Луи прошел через ад за эти последние несколько дней.

Они не похожи на него и Гарри. Он и Гарри вместе гораздо дольше и сильнее оберегают друг друга. Это не было запланировано, да и как вы можете запланировать что-то, если вы даже не знаете, что это может случится, но это прекрасно. Они готовы к этому, им может быть по двадцать три года, но они готовы быть семьей. Он представляет себя, постаревшего, с Гарри, вырастивших их дочь, живущих в милом доме, готовящих еду вместе, проводя семейные праздники. Он смотрит на Гарри, лежащего рядом с ним в постели и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, а затем в его кудри. Улыбка Гарри все еще заставляет его сердце биться быстрее, и все замечательно. 

— Мы должны, может быть, рассмотреть возможность переезда, когда она родится, — говорит Гарри и откладывает книгу "Как быть современным отцом", которую он читал - подарок его матери.

— Мы не можем растить ребенка среди этого...порно, — продолжает Гарри и кладет обе руки на выпуклость Найла, как если бы он пытался прикрыть уши ребенка. 

Найл кивает. 

— Я знаю. Хотя это будет довольно трудно, жить без парней после стольких лет. 

— Но это так же будет удивительно. Просто наша семья.

Наша семья. Они улыбаются друг другу, и кудри Гарри рядом с Найлом, и они близко прижаты. Через несколько мгновений Гарри поглаживает скулу Найла и целует его грудь.

— Мы тоже могли бы пошуметь.

Что они и делают.

ххх

— Что насчет Евфимии? — спрашивает Гарри, и Найлу просто необходимо строго посмотреть на него, чтобы показать Гарри, что это не подходит.

— Нет.

— Персефон?

— Нет, Гарри.

Гарри дуется, и Найл смотрит в сторону. Гарри, надув губки, очень отвлекает и в конечном итоге Найл может поменять свое мнение, но он не позволит этому случиться.

— Тогда какие предложения у тебя?

У Найла, на самом деле, не было чего-то особенного, просто, может быть, что-то немного проще. — Что насчет...Лили?

— Скучно.

— Элла?

— Банально.

— Роуз?

Гарри демонстративно зевает.

ххх

Они решили посоветоваться с другими ребятами, которые, они должны были это предвидеть, просто запутали их еще больше и не помогли вообще.

Луи, что неудивительно, предложил Луиза, Луэла, Лу и другие подобные имена. Он также предложил Лило, что заставило Лиама глупо улыбаться в свои хлопья. Найлу в тайне очень нравится Луиза, но он никогда бы не удовлетворил мечту Луи.

— Как вам Зара? Или Зейна? — говорит Зейн.

— Ты не помогаешь, — Гарри стонет из-за их идей, а после поворачивается к Лиаму, — Что насчет тебя, Лиам? Никаких неудачных идей? Если ты скажешь Лиона, я убью тебя.

Лиам улыбается и говорит, даже не думая, будто он предложил что-то реально особенное:  
— Мне нравится Ифа Генриетта. 

Молчание.

— Ифа ирландское имя и оно означает красоту, и вы двое прекрасны вместе, а Генриетта видоизменение от Гарри, — объясняет он, слегка краснея. — Мне жаль, если это глупо.

Гарри идет к Лиаму и крепко-крепко его обнимает:  
— Воу, Лиам, я не могу поверить, что ты действительно подумал об этом. Это прекрасно.

Найл улыбается тоже:  
— Определенно будет в списке, приятель.

ххх

За два месяца до даты, Гарри и Найл покупают дом. Они не будут переезжать до рождения ребенка, им нужно некоторое время, чтобы дом был готов и украшен, и к тому же они будут сильно нуждаться в ребятах, с приближением к большому дню.

Найл все больше и больше беспокоится о процессе рождения и даже о том, как это все работает. Гарри пытается сделать все возможное, чтобы утешить и успокоить его, но все об изменении настроения беременных и лишних гормонах, безусловно, не просто миф.

Это, наверно, не удивительно, что Зейн и Шер теперь чаще болтаются в местах, предложенных Шер, и что Лиам и Луи уходят раньше, чем обычно, и Найл, он немного сучка в последнее время, но Гарри просто крепко держит его, и целует его, и говорит ему, что все будет хорошо, когда ребенок будет здесь. Ну, так хорошо, как может быть, когда у вас первый ребенок, ради бога.

ххх

— Гарри!

Найл трясет Гарри для того, чтобы разбудить, и Гарри немедленно вскакивает.

— О боже мой, началось? — ему удается выбраться.

Найл просто кивает:  
— Я думаю, да.

Гарри открывает и закрывает свой рот пару раз, а затем вылетает из комнаты.

— ПАРНИ, просыпайтесь, твою мать!Время пришло!

Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем зазвучали громкие голоса и все стали ходить взад-вперед и собираться в прихожей, а Найл по-прежнему просто сидел в кровати, слезы текли по его щекам.

Зейн просовывает голову в комнату, видит слезы Найла и сразу кричит:

— Гарри, позаботься о Найле, ты, тупица, я вызову такси. 

Гарри мигом возвращается в комнату.

— О боже, детка, я так сожалею, я просто так...

— Я знаю, я тоже.

Гарри наклоняется и заключает Найла в объятья, пока не приезжает такси.

ххх

Ифа родилась на следующий день.

Так много слез, крика и плача.

В основном от Найла.

И от Гарри тоже.

Ифа на удивление тиха.

Но все затмевают чистая радость и счастье, которые они оба чувствуют. И вот когда жизнь начинается по-настоящему.

ххх

Гарри садится на стул рядом с кроватью Найла, держа на руках свою маленькую девочку, слезы застыли в его глазах. Найл смотрит на них и думает, что это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел.

Дверь открывается, и три очень знакомых человека присоединяются к ним, стоя в ногах кровати. 

— Вы можете подойти ближе, — Гарри смеется, и они подходят.

— Ох, она прекрасна, — говорит Лиам, — Она так похожа на тебя, Найл.

— И все же у нее глаза Гарри, — говорит Найл с любовью, он ничего не может поделать. Он просто так счастлив.

Луи наклоняется вниз и притрагивается своим носом до щеки Ифы.

— Детка Нарри, такая милашка, — говорит он и встает обратно, улыбаясь Лиаму, — ох, малыш, я тоже хочу одного.

Лицо Лиама бледнеет и все смеются над ним. 

— Да, да. Давай просто попрактикуемся с этой сначала, — говорит он тихо.

Лиам старомоден, так что он хочет сперва жениться, тогда как Гарри и Найл не чувствовали нужды в этом, и все еще не чувствуют.

Зейн тот, кто хранит молчание до тех пор пока не садится на кровать и, поглаживаая ногу Найла, говорит:  
— Я так горжусь вами, ребята, вы были...удивительные...да, — он судорожно сглатывает и качает головой.

— Ооооуу, эмоциональный Зейнер, — дразнит его Луи.

— Заткнись, Луи, я приехал именно для этого. Мы все выросли, время идёт и вещи никогда не будут прежними.

Лиам садится рядом с ним и смотрит на Найла и Гарри с Ифой.

— Да, Зейн, не будут, но они будут даже лучше.


End file.
